


Who am I? I am?

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Confused Bucky Barnes, Depression, M/M, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO SAD, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sadness, personal struggles, right/wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky struggles with what is wrong and what is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I? I am?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit confusing, but it makes sense at the end? hahahaha I hope you enjoy,

-When it's too cold, i burn.  
Dangerous like fire.  
Killing them with such burning pride,  
I'm the one to be feared...  
Am i?

It's easier to feel safe with a gun in hand,  
I know i have perfect aim.

But when i sleep at night,  
Holding a knife so tight,  
I don't feel that safe.

I'm not scared of death  
Just of what is inside of my head.  
The past me  
that died long ago...  
Did i? Did him?

It's 4AM again  
And i'm trying to find some memory to graps   
to say it was the reason i stayed up all night.

-I'm out in the world again,  
Speaking a language that sounds so native  
I'm not from here  
Am i?

I remember a small man  
Saying he wish he could be like me  
Does he know that i'm a killing machine?

-I can't remember last night  
But there's scary blue eyes  
Foggying my memory  
I remember thinking it was the angel that would take me to heaven

Fool me,  
Now i understand  
He forced me to decend.  
Did he?

It's easier to chose your fate  
When you know your name.  
But ghosts only have faces.

-I'm in battlefield,  
Too many sounds corrupting my ears  
It doesn't matter if you say i'm not the villan,  
It doesn't matter the names you've given me.

The man of my past was killed,  
I was brought back to be a soldier,  
To be a murderer.

....

Was that the story?  
It doesn't matter,  
This hard cold mattress makes me feel like i'm in prison.  
Maybe they are right,  
Maybe i am the bad guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed, feedback is always sweet. Are you guys liking this series?


End file.
